A Ghost's Touch
by Stairway
Summary: A certain red eyed invisible spirit finds entertainment as he wanders around the Kaiba Mansion, frightening and confusing our favorite CEO. [Eventual Yaoi SKxYY]
1. Ghost 1

**Title: **A Ghost's Touch

**Author: **Stairway

**Summary: **A certain red eyed invisible spirit finds entertainment as he wanders around the Kaiba Mansion, frightening and confusing our favorite CEO…

**Notes: **An idea I sprung up...a very old idea. Eventual yaoi. Enjoy. Reviews are appreciated.

START OF CHAPTER **ONE**

* * *

He didn't know _why_ he was there, he didn't know _where_ he came from or _where _he was, he didn't know _how_ he got there, and most importantly he didn't know _who_ he was, or _what _he was. 

What he did know? That he was having fun. Fun torturing this poor, innocent, blue-eyed soul. Not the painful torture, with whips and other tools that could kill a man, no, for this particular soul, the torture was just _confusing_. And he liked seeing this one particular soul _confused. _Why? He didn't know that either.

* * *

It was one afternoon; he was in the mind of his familiar soul mate. A child named Yugi Muto. Somehow, watching the world through this youth's eyes as he walked home from school. 

He saw the cars, the lights, the people, the actions, the sounds, and he eventually understood what it was like every day. He watched how the cars stopped when this light turned red, and how the cars moved when the light turned green. Most of the cars followed that rule, but other's didn't.

The light was red, the car was moving, and unfortunately, Yugi was crossing; so that meant he was too.

A sudden jolt, a searing pain, a breath of life...all in the span of a second. He remembered the feeling of jumping out of the way, hitting the concrete ground, and hearing the shattering of an object. Then his mind began to spin. Things were a bit fuzzy from there, but he could make out people shouting Yugi's name and hoisting him up off the ground. He felt himself freeze as he _looked _at his younger half. He was there, kneeling in front of him as he picked up golden pieces on the floor…

He no longer felt the presence of that soul he was bonded to. He felt alone, single, and…somewhat free. Even with those thoughts, he began to move. Again, and again, and again.

He kept moving, he kept walking, walking away from...that place. That place where Yugi was. That place with the lights and cars and hard ground. His view was still fuzzy, but his feelings were crystal clear.

He felt every push, every step, every move he made. He felt and heard the actions of others as well. Almost everyone he touched seemed to say 'huh?' as if they didn't see him. And he didn't know why.

Eventually, his vision became clear. He found himself at the front of two large, black, metal gates. Why was he standing in front of these gates? Well, he knew that answer. The gates intrigued him. They would open automatically when a car drove up to them, and close once the car was inside. Why? Obviously he didn't know, and what was inside he didn't know either, except _the place cars go. _But that was one question he could easily find out. And he _wanted _answers.

A limousine drove up to the large metal gates. He stood and watched in awe as the gates opened. The sound of metal hinges twisting was fascinating as he listened closely. Close enough that he could hear other sounds too. The sounds of people _in _the car. He took a step closer, and could make out twodifferent voices. The suddenly the voices faded as the limousine drove through the opened gates.

He wanted more. He wanted to know, and he wanted to know _now. _Sensing this new found courage and bravery bubbling inside of him, he felt himself walk up to the gates, just as they were closing. A few more yards, and he would find an answer to one of many questions.

Just a few more...

The gates were about two feet from closing. His mind clicked. His body moved with his mind, and suddenly he felt a sensation of speed as he jolted through the gates, hearing them close securely _behind _him.

What was that, that action he just did?

He _ran_. Running. He could run, and running meant speed. When he wanted speed, he would run. Excellent. He finally knew something.

Then it hit him…he was inside. He was in _that place where cars go._ He learned something, he accomplished something, and he was thrilled.

"Come on, big brother!" His head snapped up to the voice he heard in that car a few minutes ago. Curiosity getting the better of him, he walked toward the voice. It was a young child, younger than Yugi. Long raven colored hair covered gray eyes that shined with adventure. Just like how his eyes were at the moment.

A thought occurred to him. Were his eyes the same color as this boy's? Were everyone's eyes gray?

He looked around to spot another figure, a tall, lean man with blue eyes and dark russet hair. No, not everyone's eyes were the same.

But what color were his?

It seemed that every answer he found came with another question.

* * *

He continued to follow these two figures around. Doing so, he learned what a door was, what money was, what a computer was, what a bath was, and what a brother was. The two figures, Gray and Blue were brothers. He had named them, and it had made things easier than Brother one and Brother two. 

A sudden sadness flooded through him.

What would he name himself? He would only know once he found his color.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Blue said as he entered a new room. He extended his hand out to the wall and flicked a tiny switch. The room shined with light.

Dark...he had heard that before. Dark, he was dark, he was the dark of Yugi...he was...

"You have chocolate on your face." Blue said. He looked up to the tall man and eyed him as he spoke to his brother.

"I do?" Gray said as he used his shirt to wipe his mouth. A smile spread on Blue's face.

"Look in the mirror." Blue said as he pointed to a tall, shiny piece of...wall. He looked at the place where Blue pointed, and followed Gray as he ran up to the mirror. He eyed the scene with amazement. Another Gray appeared in the wall, and it seemed to follow exactly what this Gray in front of him was doing.

"A...mirror..." He spoke out of his own mouth for the first time.

Blue looked up.

"What?" Blue said, eyeing his brother. Gray looked back at him after wiping the chocolate off his face.

"I didn't say anything..." Gray said.

"Yes you did. I heard you, or someone say the word 'mirror'". Blue said.

His eyes widened in shock as he stared at the two brothers. So Blue could _hear _him, but could Blue _see _him? He took a step closer to Blue and waved his hand in front of Blue's face. He guessed not.

"You're getting me confused..." Gray said as he looked around. "There's no one here but me, and I did NOT say anything about a mirror. Are you feeling okay, Brother?" Gray said as he walked up to Blue.

He blinked. Confused? So that was what Gray was feeling, because he didn't know what Blue was talking about. He didn't know...just like himself. He didn't know a lot of things, so he was confused as well, right?

"Confused..." He whispered, standing right next to Blue. Blue jerked his head up and looked around.

"Okay now I _know _I heard someone!!" Blue said in a very loud voice.

"Stop shouting, brother! You're scaring me!" Gray said as he closed his eyes and held his head down.

Shouting...scaring. Shouting was scaring Gray. Shouting was speaking loudly, Blue was speaking loudly because he heard _him. _He quickly shut his mouth, realizing he was scaring Gray too.

Blue sat down on a large couch and moved his fingers through his hair.

"I'm scaring myself, Mokuba. Just go upstairs to your bedroom." Blue said, shaking his head.

Mokuba. That was what Blue called him, he guessed he would call him that too. Gray, no... Mokuba nodded and ran up the stairs to his bedroom.

He looked over at Blue with a saddened expression. He was scaring Blue, and since Gray, no...Mokuba didn't like to be scared, He guessed Blue didn't like to be scared either.

"I don't want to scare you, Blue." He said as he placed his hand on Blue's shoulder. Hand...shoulder. How did he know to do that? Must've been something he picked up from Yugi.

"What the hell?"

Now he knew he shouldn't have done that.

Blue jumped up from his seat and ran backwards against the wall, eyes wide. "Damn coffee is getting the better of me." Blue said as he _ran _up the stepsHe smiled as a sound came from his throat. A laugh, a chuckle. Blue had a funny face on. He liked that funny face on Blue. That confused face on Blue. He ran up the stairs after him, desiring to see that face again.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 


	2. Ghost 2

**Title: **A Ghost's Touch

**Author: **Stairway

**Summary: **A certain red eyed invisible spirit finds entertainment as he wanders around the Kaiba Mansion, frightening and confusing our favorite CEO…

**Notes: **My apologies for the shortness of the chapter. Next one will make up for it. This is told from a third-person Seto's point of view, if that makes any sense. I guess it does (or will) once you read it :) Again, reviews are appreciated. And thank you to those who have :) Enjoy!

START OF CHAPTER **TWO**

* * *

He slept, or so he tried to. Desperately tried to, he had never longed for sleep as he had now. Yet life was a bad waitress; never giving him what he wanted. Blue eyes opened and closed, opened and closed. Why had he even bothered? 

Oh yes.

It was that _thing. _His mind. His eyes.

He was truly going insane.

Sitting up on the large bed, Seto let out a breath of air as he mingled his fingers in his hair. He clearly recalled what had happened that day. And what had happened just moments before he forced himself to lie down.

There was no way—_no__way _what he was seeing is real. Objects suddenly dropping, noises as if some_one _was walking behind him, whispering, shifting, laughing…

Yet as soon as he turns around, all is silent again.

Like he said, no _way. _

Yet he had the hardest time convincing one little fragment of his mind. Seto Kaiba could not go insane; Seto Kaiba would not go insane. Nor would he let this ghost inter—

Wait. _Ghost? _Where had that assumption come from? It probably was just his imagination wired off of caffeine, hyper charged by the countless nights of no sleep and blinding lights of machinery. Yes. That was it—_probably _it.

Damn that little fragment.

Removing the blue covers from his body, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and slipped into some classic gray sandals. Not slippers. Seto Kaiba did not wear _slippers. _They were sandals. Normal, comfortable, classic-looking _sandals._

Padding to the other side of the room, Kaiba flicked a light switch on that illuminated a small lamp in the corner of the room, resting on a desk. Kaiba walked over to the desk and took a seat in the chair provided for him. He flipped open his laptop, and positioned his hands over the keyboard.

Then he stopped.

He heard it again. Just as he had many times before.

_Pit _

_Pat _

_Pit _

_Pat_

Like two small feet—similar to Mokuba's—trotting across the rug. Only, Mokuba was safely tucked into bed. _Right? _Seto froze, eyes lowering to the floor. His gaze settled on the texture of the rug, each individual roll of fabric bending over as if a weight was pressed against it...

Moving…

The shape of two feet…imprints…m-moving! And toward _him!_

Seto bolted out of his chair, knocking it backward to the floor. He shut his eyes, bringing his hands to his head and digging his palms into his sockets as an attempt to drain the last bits of sleep out.

"B-Brother?" The sound of a child's voice brought Seto back around. He opened his now watered eyes and tried to focus on the figure of Mokuba, standing in disheveled pajamas at the doorway. "I heard something fall…" Mokuba said, eyes trailing over to the tipped chair.

"It's nothing, Mokuba. You can head back now." Seto said, regaining his composure. He sighed, and bent down to pick the chair back up.

"Is everything alright, Seto? You've been acting strangely ever since we came home…" Mokuba persisted, worry lacing his voice.

"It's fine." Seto responding. Quick, yes. Short, yes. But Mokuba knew the difference between 'it's fine' and 'I'm fine'.

Of course, Seto would never admit he himself was "fine." Nor would he admit he was "not fine." It was always fine. Whatever "it" was.

Feeling the need not to go further, Mokuba accepted Seto's reply with a small nod before walking back to his room.

Secretly, Seto took note of the "pit pat" his brother's footsteps made across the rug.

They were different.

Seto shook his head of his thoughts once again and plopped down onto the bed, hands folding neatly in his lap. Since when had he taken up lying to his own brother? Oh, right. Since he felt the need to protect him. When? Since they were children. Why? He was a brother, and that's what brothers do. From what…?

Seto's lips twitched downwardly, recalling the hallucinations.

From _himself._

"_I don't want to scare you, Blue." _

The seven words echoed in his head, repeated on his lips as he softly spoke out loud to the world. Who had said them? It didn't matter to him. Why? That mattered even less. He just longed—no—_needed _to hear it again…feel it again…

He lifted his hand to cover his shoulder, the one he had felt the sudden _warmth _as if someone had touched him…soothed him. _No _one soothed Seto Kaiba. It was impossible, unthinkable.

Yet the touch was so…_warm…_

"_I don't want to scare you, Blue." _

The voice was so…_alluring…_

Seto wanted to slap himself. He was infatuated with his _imagination. _

He was infatuated with this _ghost._

_His _ghost.

There goes that little fragment again.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 


End file.
